


Call

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Call

Clint was enjoying retirement when Steve calls him. His other family needs him, and he will help.


End file.
